Tears Over Gracieland
by charmed kitty
Summary: my first will and grace story, hope you all like it... rated for future chapters. should i continue?
1. Gracie

Will & Grace

_Authors Note: I just discovered my love for this show recently so I'm not fully up on all that's happened in all the seasons or all the little idiosyncrasies each of the characters have. I apologize ahead of time for anything that doesn't seem in character… and I LOVE when people give me nice corrections especially if something is really out of character for someone. Thanks!_

There was a knock, then a pounding at the door and Will groggily got out of bed, looking at the clock which read 3:42AM. He threw off the covers and headed for the front door saying loudly, "Jack, I don't care who you just met at the bar, so you'd better just…"

He froze, staring at the sight in front of him. He had no idea how to react except to try and take it all in and try to absorb the scene before saying a word. He didn't need to as he was suddenly embraced by a soaking wet, bleeding, and half-frozen Grace.


	2. It's Raining

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the support you guys! I hope this lives up to your expectations! Again, please please PLEASE let me know if this stuff reads as "in character" or if you've got suggestions let me know where to look and what to change!!!

* * *

_

"Grace what happened to you?" Will asked several minutes later. He'd gotten her into some dry clothes and was in the process of cleaning up her face as she sat in shock on the sofa. He finished putting the butterfly strips over the cut on her forehead, a large bruise was beginning to show on the lower half of her face and her right wrist was clearly sprained as it had swollen to enormous proportions. "Grace, please tell me what happened."

"It's raining." Grace mumbled as Will held onto her shivering form. He rubbed her arms trying to warm her up, the large blanket draped around her didn't seem to be doing much and he'd nearly missed what she'd said.

"Oh really, because I thought you'd just taken a shower with your clothes on again." Will joked, giving her a kiss on the head. "What were you doing out in the rain sweetie; where's Leo?"

She couldn't say anything as he held her close to his body, so much had happened and she was still attempting to sort through it all, unable to do much more.

"Grace, look at me." Will gently turned her head towards him, dabbing the dried blood from her nose. He knew that something pretty severe had to have happened to leave her in that state, especially because she hadn't said more than 3 words since she'd arrived. If nothing else, Grace was a master complainer; like any good Jewish woman. "No more jokes sweetie, what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Will, you'll never guess what just…" Jack came in, clearly on a high after meeting the love of the week and stopped short when he saw Grace. "Holy Marsha Brady, what happened to your nose?"

"Jack, not now." Will said with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine Will, ruin my night why don't you?" Jack crossed his arms and looked away with a hurt sigh. "I just met the love of my life and nobody here cares!"

"All right Jack, what's his name, what does he look like, and where'd you meet him?" Will asked in an apathetic tone.

"Like I'd really tell you!" he scoffed as he pranced out the door.

Will sat holding Grace until she'd stopped shivering, neither spoke a word until Grace finally broke the silence. "Leo left for Africa last night, some epidemic broke out in the Sudan and two of the other doctors are sick."

Will nodded his head, knowing that if he gave her time she'd tell him what that had to do with her ending at his front door at 3 in the morning. She seemed at least slightly more coherent then she was when she'd first arrived, but he was wondering if he shouldn't just take her to the hospital and sort it all out once they got her checked out.

"We ran out of pastry, and I needed a sugar fix so I… and he… he tried… so then… and I... it's raining." she broke down crying, unable to finish the story.


	3. Morning

The next morning found Will holding Grace close on the couch, stroking her hair and reassuring her whenever she woke up. Checking his watch he cursed under his breath, he had a deposition that he could lose his job over if he missed and he needed to be at his office just a half hour later. How could he leave her in that state? The answer, he knew, was he couldn't. Whether she wanted to talk about it or not, he had to figure out what had happened and/or get her to a hospital. She had a large bruise across half of her face, eye to chin, and before he could try to determine if she had any other injuries aside from the cut on her head, she woke up again.

"Will?" she asked groggily. "What happened?"

"You tell me." He replied, helping her sit up. She was slightly off balance as she stood up and with a swift lunge Will grabbed her up before she hit the ground. "Grace, I really think we need to get you to a hospital now."

"No, no, Will I have to go to work… I have clients." Grace mumbled as she sat back into the couch once again. She gasped as she remembered the deposition Will had scheduled for that morning, "You have to go to work! Will, your deposition! You have to go!"

"Grace you are more important then some deposition, okay?" he said, finding the coat that he'd hung over the fireplace to dry out. Putting the coat around Grace's shoulders he pulled her hair back and out of the way and sat next to her explaining, "I know you, and if we don't do this now you're never going to do it… or you're going to hold it over my head for the rest of your life, so just cut me a break and let's go."

Grace shook her head and, grabbing her purse, pushed herself off the couch, slightly more steady then she had been previously but it was no real improvement. She spoke in a deep and hushed tone, "I'll be fine Will, and I don't want to talk about it. You have to go to your deposition and I have to go make sure Karen hasn't drowned in her breakfast."

Will smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, there was no changing her mind. "You call me if you need me sweetie."

"I will…" she lied as she walked out the front door to his apartment in almost the same stunned fashion as she'd walked in.


	4. Door to Door

Will sat at his desk, unable to concentrate on the problems the billionaire was bringing to him concerning his latest faux pas. All he could think about was Grace, and what it would mean if they left it alone. She'd never truly get past whatever had happened to her, but what _had_ happened? He didn't know how to fix things that were hidden behind a cloud of lies and mystery. How could he let his best friend go through this alone? There needed to be more prying, over gay porn if required, but he'd hoped that she would trust him enough straight off. As he didn't have the answers and was clearly getting nowhere at work, he decided to go to her place for lunch and pry until he figured it out. What this would do to her, he didn't know… but he suspected she'd either be much cured, or a completely broken mess. At that point, he didn't know which would be better.

Grace was equally distracted, sitting at her desk and staring mindlessly at the elevator, waiting for something to happen. Karen, being her usual self, had only sat in the office long enough to spill some vodka on herself and leave for lunch. Being alone helped, and didn't help all at once. She had the sincerest need for human contact, for love and the feeling of safety that she'd lost the night before, but didn't know how she could stand having someone touch her again. It seemed impossible. How could she explain to anyone that she needed to be held, but not physically touched? It didn't even make sense to her and she was the one who was living it. She glanced at the door nervously a few times as the handle began to turn. Everything inside her was telling her not to panic, but all she could do was try not to hurt herself as she scrambled for cover as the knob turned and opened. She did not know who stood behind the door; her face was shielded completely from view as she gripped her fabric shears tightly.


End file.
